Yonder
Yonder is a SkyWing who is currently tackling some time problems in the Hybrid Series. Appearance Yonder has iridescent copper scales, like a SilkWing, though he is full SkyWing and dark gold eyes. Personality Yonder is known for his over the top politeness and his habit of saying sir in response to anything someone tells him. Yonder's personality has been described to be like a "pinball machine", as Yonder is frantic and unpredictable. In general, he dislikes conflict. He is roughly based on a friend of mine, with emphasis on roughly. Biography Yonder hatched two weeks after the defeat of Sawtooth. He joined the SkyWing military at age three. Two years later, he was called into his captain's office. Yonder had just gotten attacked by six fellow soldiers. He tensed, thinking that he was going to be yelled at. Instead, he was offered the chance to attend Clauri Academy, in exchange for spying on Baryonyx, the SkyWing general, who is the leader of the institute. Yonder's conscious struggled with this but ultimately agreed to attend. Yonder, however, never reported back to his captain, probably because he was busy dealing with mind control and time travel paradoxes. Quotes "Please don't shove anyone into me," -To Briar and Viridian "I'm not staring at you. Um," -To Celestial "If we die today, or tomorrow, or a week from now, or a hundred and fifty-three years from now, there's something I want to tell you" - To Celestial "Celestial, I want to let you know you mean the world to me, and I love you to the power of a million and a half," -To Celestial "Oh, boy. Please let all of us be alive at the end of this encounter." - On the topic of death "Greetings, sir. I'm Yonder, a student of Clauri academy and a member of the SkyWing military. What brings you to our school?" - To Caboose. "He's the SeaWing King, and I think he's crazy." - To Dew about Caboose. "How come you are here? What can the SkyWing milit- I mean, Clauri academy do for you?" - To Caboose "Okay then...In that case, I DECLARE RECESS!" "You fly like one of my commanders in the Military, Swallow!... He died because he was too predictable!" To Delta. "Quickly! Someone help me knock this fiend out!" - About Crow "I'm in the SkyWing military. I can handle snakes."- To Crow . "Hey Caboose, Cow said that you suck.... Sorry, Cow. Think before the next time you mind control someone." -To Crow "Or threatened everybody with snakes. Or injured me. I'm sure you're a perfectly cool dragon, but honestly? Whoever put you in that prison was a very, very smart guy." -To Crow "Thank you, sir."- To Caboose " Glad you're alright Nurse Delta, sir"- To Delta "I don't appreciate your mocking, sir." "IN THE MILITARY, ALL OF YOU WOULD BE ON KITCHEN DUTY TOMORROW!" "I might not come back. You guys are really mean, and I hate all of you!" "Hey, I caught this bird. You want it, Celestial?" "I mean, it's not really my choice, but maybe we should think before letting a mass murderer free." -To the teachers, about Crow "It'll be okay, ... Let's find Violence." - To Celestial "Let's go on an adventure!" -To Celestial "But, um, maybe we should stay close together" To Celestial "Maybe I have a.... really weird roommate?" To Celestial and Axo. "Smells like....death" To Celestial and Axo "I think you may have just alerted the killer of our location." To Axo Trivia * Yonder is another word for the horizon ** This name was chosen because he was intended to have a deep, philosophical nature ** We have not seen a lot of this in the Hybrid series. Category:Character